callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:German Military (WWII)
Is the Call of Duty accurate enough that it depicts realistic Wehrmact strategies and training? Because I'm seeing possible distortion of German soldier behavior from in-game mixed with reality. Under the section of World War II, it goes from "History" to "Game Info" to "Equipment," which somewhat confuses me. World War II, Equipment "Each Wehrmacht soldier is most often equipped with either an MP-40 submachinegun or a Kar98k rifle in battle as well as a sidearm. The soldiers also have at least 1-3 stick hand grenades and can often be found manning stationary machineguns. " --Azncutthroat 03:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I see your point. To be honest, I didn't notice that until I read it a few times. Here's what I think. I think that we should do a make-over on the entire article and make sure it is clear that it is all "Call of Duty" info. I don't really think it is necassary in a Call of Duty Wiki to have information about the real things, except for as examples and in small quantities. However, we could put a link to the Wikipedia article about it. However, as to your statement about how realistic Call of Duty is, I think this example at least is realistic. In World War II, the German soldier often used MG42s, especially when they reached their peak of advancement. They made A LOT of fortifications, especially ones that could be moved around in a hurry, like stationary machineguns. M/Sgt. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 05:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::This article is a relic of the period where editors were putting as much Call of Duty related articles onto the Wiki, no matter how wordy or unrelated to the actual gameplay it was. I say this it should be trimmed to include info only related to the games. Darkman 4 05:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::That is a good way to put it. That's pretty much what I said, but with many fewer words. :D M/Sgt. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 05:59, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey guys, put your info on at Call of Duty Wiki:Requested Featured Articles. Then Rs4life07 can see it. M/Sgt. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 22:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) This page is completely relative to the Call of Duty series. As the German military is one of the major factors in the call of duty series an article detailing their history is a given. There is no valid reason to delete this page. Every little bit of information possible should be added. Why not put something in there when we can without consequence? The policy of including every detail possible no matter how relevant has always been and will always be the policy of this wiki.-- 22:44, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, this is a good point I suppose, but I think what we are all thinking is having mingled bits of fact and fiction. Nevertheless, this article should probably have a good check-over to make sure it's all relevent. M/Sgt. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 22:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Everyone please discuss issues on the articles featured article nomination. I will will correct them if they are posted there-- 00:26, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Where's all the CoD 3 images? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 17:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Again: go ahead! You can add all the images you like, but I think it is a lot easier to add images on the PC than on a console. However, if you know how, go ahead; we need all the images we can get. I have edited some language mistakes at the quotes. EVERY noun starts with a large letter in german language. In addition, it is "Führer" or "Fuehrer", but not "Fuhrer". ü = ue. When the "Defense Force" (translation of the word "Wehrmacht") wins a match in CoD5, the music is the "Königgrätzer Marsch", according to the Battle of Königgrätz (Austrian-Prussian War, 1866). And the speech you hear is a Hitler speech. Oh, I just wanted to add a comment (the last one is mine about german languge and so on). I thought I cound use EDIT THIS PAGE, then after that I found the ADD A COMMENT. I am german and AlphaLuke is my PSN-ID. AlphaLuke 17:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Here comes a list about CoD:WaW german comments and names plus the english translation. I watched some english CoD:WaW videos at Youtube (as I have the german version) to check all the german comments you can hear in non-german versions of the game. Have fun with it. Mine in Position - mine (is) in position / Haftbombe geworfen - sticky bomb has been thrown / Stirb, du elende Ratte. - Die, wretched rat. / Granate - grenade / Fahr zur Hölle. - Go to hell. / Warum schaffe ich ihn einfach nicht? - Why can't I beat him? / Ich schätze, du warst wohl doch nicht so gut. - I guess you didn't that well. / unten bleiben - stay down / Werfe eine Granate. - I throw a grenade. / Wollt ihr noch mehr davon? - Wanna get more of that? / Runter, Granate - Get down, incoming grenate. / Lade nach - reload (the weapon) / Lege eine (Spreng-)Falle. - I prepair (an explosive) trap. / Zahltag - payday / Jetzt gibt es kein Entkommen. - Now there is no escape. / zurück damit - get it back (towards the enemy) / Sie schießen durch die Wände. - They shoot through the walls. / elende Ratte - wretched rat / wachsam bleiben - stay watchful / Sie kennen unsere Position. - They know our position. / In Deckung. - Take cover. / sowjetische Truppen - soviet troops / Haftgranate - sticky grenade / Kommunisten - communists Weapons: Sturmgewehr 44 (StG 44) - Assault Rifle 44 / Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 (FG 42) - Paratrooper Rifle 42 / Gewehr 43 - Rifle 43 / Maschinengewehr 42 (MG 42) - Machine Gun 42 Names: General Heinrich Amsel - General Henry Blackbird / Reichstag - Imperial Parliament List made by AlphaLuke 10:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) quotes maybe the quote section should get it's own article, on Eviction the trivia get it's own page and there is considerably less IDave Ja VuTalk 05:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Is not Bundeshwer,which is seen in Call of Duty:Modern Warfare 3,are not they German military? I think here should be two categories,1)Wehrmacht for WW2 time and 2)Bundehwher for modern time. I changed some of the weapon names to their full versions.Wehrmachtknowitall (talk) 02:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC)wehrmachtknowitall Separation of this article in multiple articles. "German military" is a title more becoming of a category than an article. The Schutzstaffel, Wehrmacht, and Bundeswehr are all fundamentally different entities and this page is far too general. This needs to be split up into at least three pages: Schutzstaffel, Wehrmacht, and Bundeswehr. KennyChief (talk) 23:40, October 31, 2015 (UTC)